


Courage Under Cover (The Morning After Remix)

by Jaune_Chat



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Morning After, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 07:25:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1257904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaune_Chat/pseuds/Jaune_Chat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Howard let Steve find his courage in more than just facing down bullies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Courage Under Cover (The Morning After Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [captainschmoop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainschmoop/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Break from Routine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/305785) by [captainschmoop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainschmoop/pseuds/captainschmoop). 



> For [Avengers Remix](http://avengers-remix.livejournal.com/). 
> 
> Remix of [A Break from Routine](http://archiveofourown.org/works/305785) by [Captain Schmoop](http://archiveofourown.org/users/captainschmoop/pseuds/captainschmoop).

There was a different kind of courage in asking than taking. There was the courage it took to stand up to people who’d pick a fight with someone just because they knew they’d win, the courage it took to walk into a recruiting post five times knowing they probably wouldn’t take him, the courage to say yes to something that could kill him just so he could make a difference, and the courage to strain his body to the utmost to prove himself. That was the physical courage that Steve always had known he’d had, what Bucky had despaired at when Steve had come home with another shiner, or when he’d put himself between Steve and harm. Physical courage was the easiest kind for him, despite how utterly ill-suited Steve had been for it nearly all of his life.

Then there was the other kind. 

Howard had it, and almost no one saw it. Steve had seen in school how the boys who were best at sports were the ones that got the girls, not the ones who spent time in science and math classes, not the ones who were smart and knew it. The kids called them “know-it-alls” and treated them the same they had Steve, with his drawing and delusions of soldiering. Except Howard had somehow had the brass to make everyone else embrace his brain like it was the new gold standard. 

He was inspiring. He had confidence that oozed from every pore. 

And when he looked at Steve, he smiled. Not the condescending smile the other candidates had given him at first, or the stupefied ones later. Not the exasperated smile that Colonel Phillips had cracked once. And not the guarded smile Peggy had bestowed upon him, liking him, but with too much at stake to show even a hint of weakness. 

Howard smiled at Steve the same way both before and after the experiment, with a little quirk of his eyebrows and an appreciative gleam in his eyes no matter what Steve looked like. That gave Steve a new kind of courage.

The courage to lean over the workbench where Howard had been pontificating about one thing or another and kiss him. It was fast, lightning quick, enough for Howard to laugh it off if he wanted to.

He hadn’t. 

Steve laid back in his bed, eyes closed, hearing Howard breathing right next to him, feeling his eyes on him almost as a physical pressure. His heart was racing just a little, Steve could hear that too, and something about it made him almost nostalgic. If they had met some other time, before… But now was what they had. Howard was right here, right now, the only one he could trust with this, with them together and every lingering fear that had made that first kiss so frighteningly daring.

Steve opened his eyes when he felt Howard tense just a little, almost maybe worried that he might slip away, try to preserve some semblance of propriety, some sort of salve of conscience if either of them were having second thoughts. He wasn’t. He’d meant everything he said. He smiled right into Howard’s gaze.

Things like this didn’t happen to Steve. 

“Good morning,” Steve said, still not-quite-believing, remembering. Howard had offered, with a grin on his face and a twinkle in his eye, to let Steve take control between them. Steve had looked down between them, at his new body, so uncertain and strong, and had firmly told him no. He wouldn’t risk hurting Howard, and it was… Things like this hadn’t _ever_ happened to him. He trusted Howard to know what he was doing, and he felt a thrill run through his nerves, remembering Howard kneeling in front of him, Steve not knowing what to do with his hands, and then coming apart under his expert touch.

Howard still hadn’t said anything, hadn’t moved, and Steve felt himself tense, wondering if there was something he was supposed to do or say.

Howard finally smiled, and everything was all right again. Steve relaxed into his own smile, and saw something light up in Howard’s expression.

“Sleep well?” he asked.

Better than he had in ages. Better than he had in his entire life. Better than even after the transformation.

“Yeah, thanks.” He blushed a little, enjoying the feel of Howard against him, strong in so many ways, letting Steve feel the strength he’d so recently gained as something good in and of itself, rather than for the project. Howard made Steve feel like himself, no matter how much he’d changed. “Getting up?”

He half-expected Howard to go, having seen the number of projects that needed to be done with his own eyes, when Howard suddenly said, “Nope.” 

Steve felt his mouth go from smile to grin, and didn’t even bother to hold back as Howard leaned down over him to kiss him, soft and light, then rest his forehead against Steve’s. It felt… daring, and Steve was feeling courageous under Howard’s lips. He couldn’t let this pass, and sneaked an arm around Howard’s waist, pulling him close. Howard settled in, and Steve sighed in contentment as they both relaxed completely.

“Go back to sleep, Steve,” Howard said, and Steve kissed him in return, believing he was as brave today as he’d ever dreamed of being. Howard had shown him courage under fire, and Steve wanted to keep them close as long as he could, no matter the danger.

He drifted off softly, holding them together.


End file.
